Mongolia
The Mongols '''have the power of the Horde. Suggestions and spoilers *Strengths: Highly efficient cavalry archers, and versatile medium cavalry units *Weaknesses: near-lack of Imperial Era units, poor infantry selection dooms Mongols to using cavalry rushes. Mongol national bonuses make them ideally suited for the offensive-minded player. By far, the traditional favorite units of rushers are ranged cavalry. Indeed this is where the Mongols shine, having a highly effective unique unit in this line at the Dark Age, lasting well into the Imperial Era. This means that they can take advantage of these awesome troops before many people can mount an adequate defence. Mongol light cavalry and archers also suffer less from attrition which means they may be the only civilisation that is able to really make a successful rushing attack on the Russians (the Saracens and Moors have the same capabilities, though), to counteract their extra attrition, and keep them in check so that they don't enter the late game unscathed. When facing a civilisation besides the Russians, these more resilient troops will certainly be even more effective in a rushing attack then other troops, being able to linger much longer without suffering attrition and thus deal out much more destruction and disruption to their enemies. Even better is that you will get up to three cavalry archers for free for every stable built. This can be of great use to facilitate a rushing attack. Timber is generally not too difficult to accumulate, so use that wood up and plop down as many stables as you can and take advantage of those free troops. So plop down 4 or 5 stables and get yourself 12 to 15 cavalry archers as a bonus. This should be a very adequate rushing force. You can go with less but in Rise of Nations, you generally need a bigger rushing force for them to be as effective as in other real-time strategy games. If the Rush fails, it's still not a big loss since those troops are free anyway, and may may have a psychological effect by forcing your opponent to play defensively, and neglect research and economy. That is, being knocked off their game plan, which is really what one hopes to do in these kinds of attacks. Even better of course if you manage to cripple their economy or force them to resign. But remember it is all about cost versus benefit: you get troops that cost you nothing, so use them to cause people some damage, and you can't really lose. Of course it doesn't mean you should squander that bonus either, because you need to meet a certain minimum of force in order to deal adequate damage. You can of course try to bank the free troops till later in game, and use them as part of a combined arms force. However, one should be careful not to accumulate too many of them before the late ages: gunpowder factions are most adept at taking out ranged cavalry. However, if timed right, the resources you have saved from not having to pay for the cavalry archers can help you build a much bigger and formidable combined arms force where you can really deal some serious damage and bring victory home. The keshig guardsmen, being toughened light cavalry with extra bite, should be able to serve in this role. The suicide soldier line, which is upgraded in the Castle Age to the conscript swordsman and finally becomes the Imperial Era armoured militiaman, is a "cheaper than cheap" unit with very poor attack, lower HP and almost no armour. It might then well be possible for Mongolia, with its food bonus, to create massive "human wave armies", but these troops without support are highly vulnerable to cavalry rushing and also do not move very fast. These units will not be as effective in dealing with the generally more resilient troops and buildings of the later ages, especially when faced with gunpowder. The only threat so far to a Mongol player would be someone capable of pulling off an offensive rush with the intent to take cities. Bohemia is a possible enemy - not only does it have better light infantrymen, but it also can take cities faster as long as you are unable to fight back effectively. Mongol unique units may seem impressive, but they are in fact very fragile, especially against heavy cavalry. In multiplayer team games, the Mongol player would be instrumental in using its fast, effective and free cavalry archers to keep opponents from developing their economy as well as you and your allies. A good ally would ideally be a civilisation that is strong on economics, particularly in timber or wealth production such as France and Armenia. CtW guide The first thing that you should do as the Mongols would be to capture northern Asia: the Chukchi tribes who settle the taiga there are much friendlier than other factions and will be more than willing to help you, provided you have the tribute. In fact, all they care for is tribute. Siberia will grant you an extra army; Kamchatka grants access to whales, which create food for your light infantry and cavalry, and the Yakutsk region grants a bonus wood card, handy for enhancing your ability to spam cavalry archers in a Conquest-type game. You should then subsequently set about the conquest of north Asia. Beware, though, as the Chinese are protected by the Great Wall, a series of fortifications that have now fallen into the hands of several renegade states. Once you breach any section of the wall, however, the whole of China is now readly for conquest. Beware, though, as the capitals would result in some rather hairy scenarios, so be prepared. But it's all worth it, as North Asia grants the highest amount of tribute once you have consolidated your hold throughout. Additionally, the capture of China should provide us with 2 Flowering of Culture cards, which grant the ability to start off a game with a Nobles' Court in our capital. Dealing with the Muslims and Christians can be a rather tricky job. While controlling the Hejaz might allow you to create vassal-states of the Muslims and even receive tribute, it would be better to leave Jerusalem alone, or, having taken it, give it to somebody else. Unlike in history, you are most likely to encounter a Europe uited against you should you come too close. In any case, finding a means of dividing and conquering will be your means of dominating the west when the time comes. CtW objectives *Conquer the entire map or acquire ten colonies *Conquer Sichuan; the Yellow River Basin; Manchuria; and Goguryeo for 2 Flowering of Culture cards *Conquer the Hejaz to for better relations with Islamic rulers - we can always appoint our own indigenous Muslim officials to run Mecca Faction summary *Offensive, expansive faction focused on cavalry, raiding and expansion. *Tartar Sauced — Free cavalry archers can be used to harass your opponents. Create several small groups off horse archers, which can be used to raid different parts of your opponents' realm simultaneously. *Hunny Money — Research Despotism, and then pair up your patriot with 10 or so Golden Horde archers and you can pick off enemy infantry and villagers for resources. In the case of Russia, destroy all Russian miners to interdict the creation of druzhinnik so that your rush will not be impeded by heavy cavalry. *Golden Hoard — Your Golden Horde archers can easily kill off all infantry units. China and Japan rely heavily on infantry armies. Especially conscript infantry, which are weaker than most light infantry. Perhaps you can use that fragility to improve your economy? *Wood, Could & Should — Ensure a steady supply of timber to create extra horse harcher-spawning stables and, in later ages, your hardened light cavalry units. A Mongol-HRE alliance is always good: the Mongol player can offer excess food in exchange for the HRE's timber to create their unique units. Further, the unit specialities of both factions complement each other very well. *Winter Generality — Mongol cavalry and Muslim infantry have the ability to endure attrition. Problem is, Mongol cavalry have good armour, while Muslims don't... *Manna From Heaven — With enough space, the Mongols can become quite an economic powerhouse: food can be translated into more villagers and cities that can power your expansion. Or more possibly, with wood, can be used to create keshigs — an extremely powerful medium-strength melee cavalry unit. *Trigger Happy — Timber might be in short supply by the time you hit the Imperial Era, so gunpowder units might be your Number One choice for artillery as opposed to traditional siege weapons...they may not shoot as normal wood-based units might, but they hit just as hard, and train much faster than old-fashioned units do. '''Settlements: '''Khanbalit; Karakorum; Karamay; Urumqi; Altay; Turpan; Hami; Kazan; Aksu; Bole; Artux; Korla; Tumxuk; Aral; Ordos; Kara Khoto; Urgench; Yecheng; Sibir; Tana; Astrakhan; Bolgar; Khojend; Balkh; Otrar; Shash; Beshbalik; Lhasa; Balasaghun; Shengle; Alamut; Ngari; Nagqu; Qamdo; Xigaze; Nyingchi; Seoul; Pyongyang; Sariwon; Kaesong; Busan; Suwon; Chongjin '''Leaders: '''Temujin, Tuoba Chichi, Tokhtamysh, Kublai, Subotai, Ugedey, Hulagu, Edigu, Nurhaci, Murong Tuhuyun, Chagatai '''Best age(s): Dark, mostly History Central Asia had long been the home of various nomadic tribes based on the practice of animal herding and horses. Humans had inhabited the region ever since the prehistoric period. The land lends itself to breed a people who were used to harsh living conditions, mobility and war — elements that make for an ideal military force. Ancient history In pre-Mongol times, various Turkic and Mongol-Tungusic tribes inhabited the steppes of Mongolia. These various ethnic groups alternatively ruled each other during this time, one group would gain power and subdue the others until another group formed to topple the previously superior power. One of the first politically organised groups were the Xiongnü (the Chinese name for a tribe called the Hunnu) had for a time been dominant in the region. They posed a constant threat to ancient China, and led the Chinese to build greater and greater walls and garrisons along its northern border, coalescing into the Great Wall which stretched over 5,000 miles across its northern border at the onset of the Early Modern Era. In fact, one of the splinter groups from this nation that had moved north and westward would eventually arrive at the gates of the Roman Empire in the 4th century, to be known to the western world as the Huns, thus it is no coincidence that some of the most successful conquerors and invaders came from this region of the world. Those who instead migrated southwest towards the Middle East were for a long time held back by mountains and the Persian empires, settling in the region just outside of the Persian Empire known as Transoxania to establish the Göktürk Empire, which lasted lasted for two centuries until it feel apart by the 9th century. The empire was for a time even strong enough to exact tribute from the Chinese. However, the Chinese under the Sui dynasty would succeed in dividing the Göktürk into two parts, and manipulate them into fighting with each another. The Eastern Göktürk would even become subjects of Tang China, being forced to become a tributary state, but they would eventually threw off Chinese domination and instead seized some of China's northern territories in 720. The two parts of the Göktürk Empire also briefly re-established friendly relations, before falling apart when rival princes vied for control. An alliance of rebel tribes led by the Uyghurs, took the opportunity to reassert their independence, destroying any hope of unity under Gokturk rule. The alliance itself broke apart after its work was done. The Uyghurs would be dominant in the region for the next three centuries. Rise of the Mongols Around 1130, the Mongols came to fore. Originally descended from the Xianbei, one of the Wuhu, or the "Five Hu" of the Mongolian steppes, they would go on to defeat their neighboring tribesmen and even forced the Jin Empire (in Northern China) to pay them tribute. This first Mongol Kingdom was a short-lived one, however, lasting a mere 30 years before being defeated by the Tartars. Infighting prevented any reconsolidation of the tribes until the emergence of Temujin, son of Yesugei, one of the descendents of the khans (clan chiefs) of the former Kingdom. Yesugei was poisoned by Tartar chiefs and died, leaving a young Temujin to be raised alone by his mother, and his immediate family. Temujin had a harsh life growing up trying to eke out a living in the harsh Mongolian steppes, but also had many harrowing adventures. When he was 16, his family was attacked by the Merkits (his mother was incidentally a Merkit) who kidnapped Temujin's wife. With help from others, Temujin continued to follow up this victory as impetus to take control all of the other Mongol clans. He then defeated of the Tartars in 1196, before turning on to the Kereyids, his former ally in 1203, and then the rest of the steppe tribes the following year. With all the steppe tribes now under his control, Temujin held a great assembly on the banks of the Onon river in 1206, and assumed the title Genghis Khan. Genghis Khan possessed not only a keen sense of his own destiny, but had many qualities to back up his ambitions: strategic and tactical brilliance in warfare; political attuteness; and superb organisational abilities. He also had a keen sense of the importance of trade, as it was often the only way to survive in the bleak steppe lands, especially being raised as he was when his family was abandoned by their clansmen. Sweeping reforms were imposed upon this new Mongol society, with promotion was based on merit, and not by birthright, which was the custom in many cultures in the world at the time. The Mongol army was also comprised entirely of cavalry at this time, and thus was capable of sweeping manoeuvres. Most notable was the feigned retreat that would lure an opposing force into pursuit. The Mongol army would encircle the strung out army and pepper them with arrows, shot from composite bows that had a range of 350 yards, until the former pursuers were destroyed. The Mongols Ride Forth The year after his ascension to leadership, Genghis Khan turned his attention on the riches of the "civilised" states ruling China. First was the Xixia Kingdom in northwest China. His main goal was to gain favourable trade terms with Xixia which dominated trade along their section of the Silk Road. The Xixia had no choice but to submit to his authority, and so entered a tributary state relationship with the Mongols, their Uyghur script adapted to the Mongol language, which hitherto had no written form before. In 1211, the Mongols turned on the Jin at their capital, Shangdu (present-day Beijing). Shangdu fell after four years of siege; however by then the Jin had fled south to Kaifeng. Nevertheless, the Mongols now controlled northern China up to the Yellow River. In the long war, Genghis Khan realised the shortcomings of the Mongol army, and that was the lack of artillery. So it was during this time, that he incorporated siege warfare into the Mongol arsenal by pressing Chinese siege engineers into his service during war with the Jin. Fall of the Khwarazmids By 1218 Genghis Khan was ready to resume his conquests, but by then he had lost interest in China and instead turned his attention towards the west. He sent a general named Chepe to conquer the Kara-Khitai Empire, as a stepping stone toward Persia. The previous year, a band of Mongol merchants were murdered in a Khwarazmid city. Genghis sent an envoy to the Khwarazmid Shah to clear up the matter, who then put the Mongol envoy to death. Using the envoy's death as a pretext and with the Kara Khitai Empire under Mongol control, Genghis mounted what would be his largest military operation in 1219. Passing over extremely difficult mountainous terrain in the Himalayas, the Mongols would defeat the Khwarizmids in a series of battles, but with the Shah escaping each time. To put and end to this, Genghis Khan assigned his general Subedei and Chepe with a force of 20,000 men to find and kill the Shah. The Mongol marauders would level any cities they came across and massacred the population, and so the Khwarazmid Empire was literally wiped from existence, and within half a year of his escape, the former Shah died of leprosy, exhausted and in rags. However, Subedei and Chepe would go further. The Mongol detachment would turn north, making raids around the Caspian Sea, annexing Kartvelia and Armenia as Mongol client-states. Once the Kwarazm campaign was completed, Genghis Khan decided wisely to return home to take care of the administrative tasks of his empire. The Xixia was again refusing to pay tribute, meriting a punitive expedition. However, shortly after the Xixia campaign, Genghis Khan passed away at the age of 60 while on a hunting expedition in 1227. He had left for his sons an empire three times the size of both the Roman and Macedonian empires combined, but his descendents would soon extend it even further. The Horde Rides West Genghis Khan was one of the few leaders to be lucky enough to leave his regime in good hands when he died. His son, Ogedei succeeded him as Khaghan, or "Khan of Khans". The territories conquered through Genghis Khan's leadership were divided into four regions for each of his sons, but were politically united and under the Khaghan, now living at the newly built city of Karakoram. Ogedei himself would pacify the remaining resistance left over from the Khwarazmids, and would destroy Jin once and for all in 1234. With all North Asia subjugated, Europe was next. The Mongols first defeated the Bulgars around the Volga River in 1236, then turned on the Russian principalities (it was said that the jealous Venetians encouraged the Mongols as the Russians were trade competitors in the Black Sea). Only Pskov and Novgorod remained intact, the rest having been destroyed and their citizens decimated. The Kynaz, or Prince, of Novgorod wisely took this opportunity to make a pact with the Mongols. This new land the Mongols took was dubbed "Altan Ordu", or the Golden Horde ("horde" meaning a camp in Mongol), and would remain in the hands of Mongols until the battle of Kulikovo Pole. The Mongols did not stop but pressed on. Using the excuse that Cuman refugees in Hungary were Mongol subjects, they declared war on the Hungarians, eventually reaching far north into Austria and Poland, before Ogedei's death forced the individual commanders back home. Next was the politically fractured Abbasid Caliphate, and the Mongols under Hulagu razed Baghdad and slaughtering all Muslims therein in 1258. Their reign of terror was cut short only by the battle of Ain Jalut in the summer of 1260, supposedly the first time firearms were used by a Muslim power in battle. While the Mongols were remembered as bloodthirsty savages whose mere name would inspire dread (and the Mongols did work hard to cultivate this image themselves), it would be wrong to say that they were wholly uncouth savages who lived for nothing but plunder. Indeed, cities which submitted to the Mongols were often surprised that the Mongols settled for less tax than was expected by the citizens, now fearful for their lives, families and goods. Furthermore, the next two khans after Ogedei - Guyuk and Mongke - were both capable men who worked to maintain the empire. Because the Mongols now had control of the Silk Road and also dispossessed the Muslims, they controlled the trade routes between east and west. It would have been safe to say that in those days that all roads led to Karakoram, rather than to Rome: Mongol society became far more complex, cultured and cosmopolitan, even with Muslims, Jews and Christians living in one single great empire at peace with one another. The reports of missionaries such as the Burgundian William of Rubruck even stated that European emigres from as far as France had found their way to Mongolia, working as craftsmen at Karakoram while Saxon miners had found employment in the highlands of Dzungaria in present-day Xinjiang province, China. But, as Genghis Khan had predicted on his deathbed, all this wealth created decadence, which would eventually result in the downfall of all that he had worked hard for. Kublai Khan and the Division of the Mongolian Empire It took only 32 years after Genghis Khan breathed his last for trouble to appear. In 1259, Kublai Khan would succeed his brother Mongke (who himself succeeded Guyuk after a brief interregnum of three years), but his ascension was contested by his brother and it would take five years before Kublai was able to settle the matter. Kublai's interest was in China. He would also resume the conquests begun by Mongke of the Song dynasty of southern China. Kublai, this time combined with a naval force eventually drove the fledgling Song emperor to present-day Hong Kong after the battle of Yamen. The Yuan dynasty was established in China, and Kublai moved his capital to Beijing. Next, Kublai sent an envoy to Japan to demand tribute, however he would be rebuffed. In response, he sent a force of 150 ships in 1274 but was beaten back by the Japanese when a typhoon swamped his fleet after the initial clash. A much larger force was sent in 1281, with similar results. The Mongols also mounted expeditions to conquer Southeast Asia, but these expeditions' outcomes were only marginally more successful than what had transpired in Japan, due to the climate and the hostility of the natives. A Javanese prince, Raden Vijaya, tricked a Mongol expedition into helping him launch a coup d'etat, before turning on them. The survivors were forced to flee Java for China, while Raden Vijaya went on to establish the Majapahit Empire in 1293. Despite these military defeats, the Mongol empire was at its zenith, with an empire that reach from the Pacific to the Danube river in Europe, and trade flourished throughout the Mongol Empire. It was during Kublai's reign that the famous merchant adventurer Marco Polo arrived to China, observing and documenting the wonders of China that would enthrall Europe for centuries and lead to the Age of Discovery. Kublai, however, preferred to concentrate on China, and he never paid attention to the unity of the Mongol Empire. His successors did not even bother to stake their claim for the title of Khagan, and chose to be rulers of China. After Kublai's death in 1294, the Mongol Empire broke up into independent Khanates: The Golden Horde in Russia, the Ilkhanate in Persia, and the Chaghatai empire which stretched from Afghanistan to Tibet. Of these, the Golden Horde was the longest-living, ruling over Russia until 1480, while Mongol power would last in China until 1368, when a mendicant monk, Zhu Yuanzhang, led a rebellion and established the Ming dynasty. The Ilkhanate would continue to prosper under Abu Said, but upon his death the Mongol Khanate collapsed until Tamerlane, who while being Muslim and only part Mongol tried to reunify the Mongol Empire. He had managed to conquer the remnants of the Ilkhanate along with the Chaghatai khanate, but he died in 1405 without fully realising his ultimate goal of reunification. After his death, China would eventually annex the Eastern parts of the Chaghatai khanate as well as Mongolia under the Qing dynasty in 1696. Category:Factions Category:Spoiler Category:Asians